The existing lamps in the market have all kinds of structures and types, such as ceiling lamp, flower lamp, pendant lamp, and wall lamp, which have attractive styles, and strong aesthetic appearance. However, the application range of the lamps of the above mentioned types is greatly limited by the factors such as their installation position and immovability. So, vertical lamps appear in the market, which have mobility and no need of being fixedly installed, thereby solving the disadvantages of traditional lamps. However, conventional vertical lamps still have the following disadvantages: (1) because of the influence of the whole structure of conventional vertical lamps, they are not conveniently demountable, so, they are inconvenient for daily cleaning, storage and maintenance; furthermore, non conveniently demountable vertical lamps will also restrict the assembly efficiency at a certain degree, and they are also inconvenient for transportation; (2) conventional vertical lamps generally just have the single function of lighting, but, vertical lamps themselves will have a certain volume, so, vertical lamps with the single function will obviously waste the space.